One's Dream
by NisrocChico
Summary: 14 years have passed since the Fourth Ninja War ended and Naruto, the Sixth Hokage, forgave Tobi. Tobi was taken in by Naruto and now lives in Konoha, but is greatly discriminated by many. Naruto helps him find a reason to live by appointing him a squad of his own to lead. A squad made up with the children of Tobi's former enemies. (Remake)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the remake of One's Dream. The story will mostly stay the same, but there will be major changes. **

**Readers:**

This story's Tobi is** not** Obito. I am bringing this up for new readers. Why is Tobi **not** Obito you ask? To make the long story short, this story was made before Tobi was revealed to be Obito. I **have** written a **'remake'** of this story with Tobi **as** Obito. It may start out the same, but it totally becomes **different** later. The remake is titled **Second Chances. If ** you want to know who Tobi really is in this story, I guess you should read it and find out : D

**Warning:**

Foul language, violence scenes, suggestive adult themes

**Rights:**

I do** NOT** own Naruto and the original characters. The only thing I own are my OCs and this story.

**Editor:**

YAXON

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Are you sure you want to do this?_ A dark voice came across the Sixth Hokage's mind as he carefully studied the few documents he had in hand. Each document contained the profiles of recent graduated Genin.

The blonde man placed a hand under his chin, mostly thinking, as his blue eyes were glued to three certain Genin.

The first profile detailed a boy named Chan Rock. He was a great looking boy: His eyebrows perfectly shaped, not so thin and not so thick.

_ Even now it's so hard to believe he's the son of bushy brows…_ the man chuckled. He shifted to the next profile with the name Mitsuki Uchiha on it. Her black eyes were exactly the same as the other Uchiha. Her face was round and cute, but her expression, a frown, showed she was the serious type.

The last picture, a boy with blond hair and grey eyes, grinned with enthusiasm, which made Naruto smile right away.

_Naruto!_ The dark voice thundered in the man's head. The Hokage simply blinked; almost unfazed from the way the creature inside of him was so angry.

_What?_ He asked in his mind, still focused on the pictures.

_I really don't think putting that man in charge of these three is a great idea…_ the voice warned.

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

_Why not?_ He inquired, plopping his chin under his right hand. His eyes glanced around the room. The sun lit it up through the windows behind him. The desk in front of him seemed to be the only furniture in the room, but in his eyes, it was perfect.

_He will not cooperate…_

Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously.

_How do you know?_

No answer was given back. Naruto chuckled.

_Come on, Kurama, I bet he'll be excited about this. And if he's not, then he'll eventually come to love these kids just like you_ _came to care about me._

He grinned as he felt a familiar presence among them. He got up immediately when a shroud of smoke appeared in front of him.

"Just in time, Tobi," The blond declared.

The smoke cleared up and a masked shinobi stood in the room with silence. He was roughly the same height as the Hokage. He wore a white mask, with the kanji of shinobi carved on the top. His long hair was as wild as it could be, and he wore simple black clothes to show his care of fashion. He coldly stared at the Hokage through the black shrouded holes of his mask.

"What do you need…?" the man's voice was dark yet calm.

Naruto didn't mind the man's lack of enthusiasm. He motioned him to the desk, which the masked man obediently walked over. Tobi ignored the way the desk was so messy. Documents were scattered with a bunch of random scraps on top of one another. Empty ramen bowls were piled up in one corner of the desk.

"I decided that you should lead your very first squad," Naruto beamed.

Tobi frowned behind his mask and said nothing. He simply stared at the Hokage with his dark holes. He wasn't the type to express his emotions much since the war ended.

"I'm appointing you to these three," Naruto pulled the very files he was admiring a few minutes ago and showed them to the man.

Tobi kept his silence, and began to think up excuses to get out of Naruto's proposal. He did feel curiosity well up within him as he took the chance to see who Naruto had picked for him. After realizing who the kids were, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the man.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he straightened up with annoyance.

Naruto blinked. "What is?"

"Placing your _own _son in this supposed squad of mine?" Huge suspicion came over Tobi. The man was known to be very unpredictable, but placing his own child under his wing was just illogical. He started believed it had to be one of the foolish pranks Naruto would still pull every now and again. Then again… he never did pull such pranks on him…

_Told you he wouldn't cooperate,_ the dark voice reminded the blond.

"Well, see it as you like. Because no matter what you say, you will lead them," Naruto sat down with a smirk on his face.

Tobi's hands clenched into fists and glared.

"Uchiha Sasuke will not accept this."

"But he did," Naruto revealed and could tell Tobi was fuming with anger. "He believes you will help Mitsuki become a great Uchiha."

Tobi took the time to calm himself; he hated how Naruto had the ability to make him so emotional. He looked away, stubbornly.

"Why wouldn't you give Kakashi the position? He's better qualified than me."

Naruto shook his head calmly. His blue eyes gave a serious look.

"You're leading them no matter what."

The masked man didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to be near the children of his former enemies. He had avoided them for so long for many reasons, and now…

"Trust me…" Naruto took a kinder tone as he pulled away from his chair and walked to the glass windows to gaze upon the buildings his people had brought back up ever since Nagato had destroyed it. "It will be good for everyone…"

Tobi stared at the man. He tried to understand the motive for his actions. It didn't make sense… well, to him it didn't… He went back to thinking of a way to reject Naruto's idea. There was no way he was going to train those kids. Was there a point to it? Everything he did would just be a disaster… After all… life was Hell…

He noticed the way hope was in Naruto's eyes. After so many years, the man hadn't changed and still believed he could save everyone. Both of them were very tenacious when it came to their individual beliefs…

After a while, he let out as a sigh of defeat, like the broken man he was.

"As you wish…" he said before he used his Sharingan to teleport away.

Naruto smiled with relief. For so many years he had tried to help the masked man, but everything he had tried was never good enough. Having Tobi teach the kids was bound to change him his beliefs.

_Why are you doing this? _Kurama asked in Naruto's mind. Naruto closed his eyes as he thought of his reasons that he had made a while ago.

_I want to save him just like I saved you…_ Naruto went back to gaze at the village that he dearly loved. _I'm not giving up…_

* * *

"Well, first thing's first," an older Iruka announced to his class, who were too busy chatting amongst one another. All the students were excited about getting into their squads.

Mitsuki Uchiha sat in a corner calmly as she was the only one that would always listen to the instructor. Her raven hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Her head protector was strapped around her forehead. She wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, wiht a red and white fan smbol on the back, and white shorts that ended near her knees. Both her arms and legs were bandaged up. She sighed from the lack of focus among her peers.

There was one boy that was particularly rowdy. His blond hair was short, and he wore a headband around his head, too. He wore a burgundy hooded jacket with matching pants. He was sitting next to the Uchiha girl before jumping away to land on Iruka's desk. He faced his classmates.

"I shall become the greatest Kage!" he punched the air with a grin.

Iruka sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"Well, you'll have to work for it," a boy said calmly in a serious tone. He sat right in the middle of the first row. His hair ended on his shoulders. the attire that he wore consisted of a dark green tight sleeveless shirt and short jogging trousers. His hands and arms were bandaged up. The boy was a looker and the girls behind him gazed at him with heart-shaped eyes.

"I will!" the blond took out a kunai from his leg pocket with a grin. "I'll prove it to you right now!"

Chan smirked as he jumped on his desk swiftly with a kunai of his own.

"Bring it on."

Iruka groaned as he stepped in-between the two.

"Knock it off," he glanced at the blond, annoyed. "Miso, to your seat now or I'll not appoint you to any squad."

Miso frowned, but jumped back to his spot, anxious as the rest now.

The professor relaxed and looked at his notepad now that everyone silenced down.

"Alright…let's start with Squad One…"

The blond muted the instructor, placing his head on his desk and looked to Mitsuki, who had her eyes in front. The boy mentally prayed to the gods that he would be placed in the same squad as her.

* * *

"Squad Eight, Daiki Yamanaka," Iruka said, and the blond looked up when he heard one of his friend's names. He turned to the boy who sat behind him. The boy always smelled like flowers and had a high ponytail with a flower around it. "Hiraku Akimichi."

Daiki said nothing, closing his eyes. Miso placed a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laugh. The flower boy was now stuck with the fat kid in the class. He was friends with the boy, and knew he wasn't a good ninja.

Hiraku was shy about his name being called and sunk down into his seat.

"And Shizuka Nara," Iruka finished, which surprised the boy, which caused him to look to the girl next to him, who smiled back.

"Told you," she said. She was a pretty girl with long, dark brown hair with blonde highlights. "Ino-Shika-Cho Trio will always come back," she proudly proclaimed.

"Squad Nine, Mitsuki Uchiha," Iruka read out loud, making Miso sit up straight with anticipation. His stomach felt as if butterflies were flying around in his stomach. He placed his hands together, and shut his eyes as he prayed to have his dreams come true. "Chan Rock," Iruka continued.

Chan smiled, actually relieved that one of his good childhood friends was in his squad. "And Miso Uzumaki," Iruka flinched when Miso let out a scream of delight. He jumped on his seat, punching the air with all his might. Everyone in the class sweatdropped. Mitsuki face palmed from the boy's outburst. Chan groaned, not liking the third member of his party. He was also friends with him, but he would have rather have someone else than Miso…

The thought of having Chan in his team didn't come across Miso's mind. All he cared about was having Mitsuki with him.

While this happened, Naruto was laughing after witnessing such a scene in his crystal ball. A bunch of Jonin were gathered in the same room in front of Naruto and couldn't help but agree that the boy and Naruto were related.

"You haven't informed us as to who is instructing Squad Nine," a female shinobi felt obligated to point out.

Naruto's laughter died down after noticing everyone in the room gawking at him. They wished to know who he had appointed his son and the Uchiha offspring to be with.

"Well…" Naruto let out a bit nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It is me," the deep, dark voice said from within the shadows. Tobi stepped out. He wore the standard Jonin uniform, and kept his mask in place. Everyone was shocked and turned to Naruto at such news.

"You can't be serious?!" a guy yelled indignantly, stepping closer to Naruto.

"I believe he's serious," Tobi said calmly. "I too thought such a choice was…"

"Wrong?!" someone else interrupted the masked man. He glared at him. "'Cause trust me, it is the worst choice one can make."

Naruto sighed, already imagining Kurama telling him, "I told you so!"

"I bet he's controlling the Hokage with his Sharingan!" another shinobi yelled.

At this comment, Naruto frowned and looked at the man responsible for such an accusation.

"You and I both know he can't use any of his Sharingan powers at this moment," Naruto said in a serious tone. Tobi stayed in his place, near the shadows without giving a hint of fighting back. He was still trying to find a way to change Naruto's mind. He didn't want to lead a squad for many reasons…

The rest of the shinobi said nothing for now, but they did give a few occasional glares at Tobi.

Naruto went back to his crystal ball to watch his son resume sitting with a happy smile.

* * *

Iruka shook his head and went back to finishing his announcement.

"And that is all," he closed his pad. "Starting tomorrow, you will all meet up with your instructors," he smiled at all of them. It was always hard to see his students leave. But that was the price one had to pay for being a teacher. "It was great being your teacher, and I hope you all become great shinobi," he felt himself get emotional, as he recalled how their first day was together before his thoughts were interrupted by Miso jumping on his seat.

"Next stop, the Chunnin exams!" the boy yelled while punching the air with great might. He was accompanied with others getting off their seats as they also got excited for the next level.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

"You guys just became Genin!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this revision?**

** So the story will stay the same at first, but I will change a few things to make the story a bit more intense and a bit more well... better? : O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Answer to Guest Reviews**

kitsuneki: Thank you : 3

**Author's PreNote:**

I don't remember if i answered everyone's reviews... I have a bad memory : ( and I apologize for being slow with this story. I should pick up the pace after tomorrow(i got an essay due for history class x.x) I've been stressed with school and... just had to deal with a tragedy recently so I haven't been in the mood to write. Now though i feel better and I wish to continue with my fanfics.

Thank you for everyone who has added this story(giving this rewrite a chance) and thank you to the ones who have reviewed. I like to hear what people think of this cleaner version. I'll try to make it better in later scenes.

Thank you YAXON for editing

enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"How come we have to meet our sensei here?" Chan asked suspiciously as he, Mitsuki and Miso sat on the bridge near the hot springs. The bridge was longer than the one that Naruto once stood on when he met Jiraiya.

"I don't know…My dad told us to…" Miso sighed while he got to his feet, bored from the long wait. The three Genin had arrived early at the meeting spot, as they were excited to meet their teacher. It seemed their teacher wasn't as enthusiastic in meeting them as he was late… Well, he was a few minutes late from what Mitsuki could see from a street clock that stood on the side of a private hot spring for girls.

"He should be here by now," the blond took off his jacket, letting it drop to the ground. The humidity was killing him.

"Well, he better come soon, 'cause I just want to start working on missions," Chan got on the railing and walked to the end as he tried to stay patient.

"Hey, Chan," Miso addressed him as he walked a bit close to his teammate.

"What…?" Chan grumbled, not really wanting to listen to Miso's annoying voice.

"Never turn your back on your enemies!" Miso shoved Chan into the hot water. Chan was quick and took a firm hold on his assaulter's arm, pulling him with him.

Mitsuki heard splashes and looked over to the hot spring; the boys wrestled in the water. She was a bit amused to see them get into fights. It never got old.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Chan yelled at Miso while he shoved Miso's head deep into the water. The blond struggled to get fresh air.

"Don't drown him," Mitsuki teased before something caught her eye. She turned to her left to see someone had teleported to the end of the bridge. He wore the standard flack jacket, but wore a mask. Never in her life had she seen the man in Konoha. She wondered if he was from the Anbu; she didn't think he was their teacher.

Tobi stood in silence for a while, staring at the girl who he could tell right away was Sasuke and Sakura's daughter. His eyes shifted to the side at the sound of splashing water that was coming from the pool. Both boys didn't even realize the masked man had arrived; they were too busy forcing one another into the water until Miso spotted the masked man.

He quickly pulled away from Chan and grinned at the newcomer.

"Our sensei is here!" he cheered, hands up with glee.

Chan was confused and looked over to the Jounin. He also thought the man was from the Anbu.

The boys got out of the pool, clothes drenched, but that didn't stop them from greeting the man.

"Are you our teacher?" Miso asked, eyes glittering with excitement.

The masked man simply stared down at the boy with the dark holes of his mask before walking past him with silence. This made the boy's smile vanish.

Mitsuki and Chan observed him as he sat on the railing, arms crossed over his chest. The humidity of the hot springs didn't seem to bother him much.

The three Genin gathered in front of the Jounin. They could tell they had left a bad first impression by the way he didn't mutter a single word since he arrived; or it could be he was just the silent type.

No one spoke a word for a moment.

"So…" Miso rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward.

"I'm your instructor," the masked man finally said with a deep, dark voice. His tone caught the kids off-guard; it was the darkest one they had ever heard from someone.

"What's up with the mask?" Chan had to ask.

"Are you some kind of awesome, secret ninja?" Miso blurted out with curiosity. Tobi really pulled off the dark and mysterious shinobi look.

"No." Tobi answered with no emotion. He kind of felt uncomfortable with the three. What was he supposed to do? Teaching them was really going to be a hard task to accomplish. Then again, maybe the job would be like running the Akatsuki, but instead of professional shinobi, it was going to be three immature brats.

"Shouldn't we, like, introduce ourselves?" Mitsuki asked.

Tobi turned to her.

"I know your names."

Mitsuki shook her head.

"Like, our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, you know the basic stuff," she remembered how her mother brought up the questions the Jounin would ask their squads on the first day of being together.

"Well then, you should go first," Tobi said, which got the girl to start.

"My name is Mitsuki Uchiha. I love our village and my Clan very much. I dislike immaturity," her eyes shot at her other two teammates who blinked. "My hobby consists of training with my father. And my dream is to restore the Uchiha Clan," she smiled with great pride.

"Is that why you have many siblings?" Miso teased. "My dad was right; your parents are like bunnies multiplying."

Mitsuki pulled out a kunai of her holster and simply crushed it with her hand like it was nothing, warning the boy not to make fun of her family. She glared at Miso, who sweatdropped from the action.

"Next," Tobi said dully, looking at Chan's direction.

Chan leaned against the railing behind him with a yawn.

"My name is Rock Chan. I like to spar with worthy opponents," he smirked. "I dislike lazy people. My hobby is training in the most extreme methods, and my dream is to be a better Taijutsu specialist than my father while also perfecting Ninjutsu."

Miso coughed at his friend's dream which made Chan frown. He looked down at his teammate, annoyed.

"What? You have a better dream?" he challenged.

"Of course!" Miso grinned and turned to his teacher, hoping to impress him. "I'm Miso Uzumaki. I love ramen just like my father. I dislike doing chores, but hey, most kids do, right?" he chuckled making Chan and Mitsuki roll their eyes. "My hobby is pulling pranks on the Jonin," he said in a whisper as if he were sharing a secret. "And my dream is to become the greatest Kage!" he punched the air like always. "Better than Gaara, better than my own father! I will be respected by all!"

"Selfish…" Chan grumbled.

Miso glared at him.

"I dare you to say that again."

"I don't feel like it," Chan placed his arms behind his head dully, ignoring the way Miso was holding himself back from punching him.

"All three of your dreams are selfish," Tobi said coldly. The three Genin turned to him with shock.

"What do you mean by selfish?" Mitsuki asked annoyingly.

"Your dreams... they do not seem to have a reason to help others. This is what happens when one has individuality," Tobi began to lecture while not holding back. "You three fail to get along with one another, which will also make this squad fail, as your dreams will get in the way of actually becoming great shinobi."

Miso frowned, not caring if the man was their teacher; he didn't like anyone judging him without getting to know him first. The boy looked up at the man head to toe. It was obvious his dad picked the masked man because he was a strong shinobi, so there was a chance he believed his dream was better than theirs.

"Oh yeah?" he jabbed his finger at his teacher. "What's your dream?" He challenged.

Tobi was silent at this, narrowing his eyes at the boy. His dream… his dream was to create the perfect world, but… it had died a long time ago… Then again, it wasn't his dream… it was Madara's… Tobi had lived to serve the older Uchiha so his dream was his, but all in all… he never really had a dream of his own…

The three Genin were visibly upset from his words. They stayed on their feet, waiting to get a response from their teacher.

"I do not possess a dream," Tobi let out simply, making the kids confused. Their anger vanished.

"Huh?" Miso blinked innocently.

"I don't have a dream," the masked man repeated.

"That's impossible… everyone has a dream."

"That's not true."

"My father says everyone needs a dream."

"Well, your father is wrong," Tobi got up. "I do not care about your dreams. I am simply here to instruct you three as your teacher. I will make this squad fit to be respected for your parents' wishes," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't care about us…?" Miso asked quietly. It was almost like this man was being forced to teach them. He didn't seem to have the desire to get along with them. The boy began to wish they had gotten a different teacher, like maybe Kakashi… He wanted to have a teacher who would want to spend time with them, eat some ramen together and make great memories just like his father did with Kakashi…

Tobi didn't answer the boy as he got up.

"Our first mission will take place tomorrow morning," he said, which got the attention of the Genin right away. He began walking to the end of the bridge. "A simple one, so it doesn't tire you guys out," he shrugged. It seemed like he wasn't acknowledging the children at all, and that was what was making Mitsuki glare at him. She was being underestimated….

A smile escaped Miso's lips before giving their teacher a thumbs-up.

"Whatever it is, we'll finish it in a second!" he said with optimism. He hoped that maybe impressing the teacher would win the man over. He really didn't seem such a bad guy.

"We shall see about that…" he said uncaringly as he walked away. He wasn't going to spend any more time with the kids. "Meet me at the third training ground when the sun rises."

"Wait!" Miso called, making the masked man stop in his tracks. He glanced back to the three kids who were on their feet, watching him. "You haven't told us your name yet!" Miso was very curious of their teacher; he wanted to get to know him more. The first step to know someone was getting their name.

"It is Tobi," the masked shinobi answered simply. The name was the exact one he had used when he was in the Akatsuki, hidden as a 'goofball' member. Naruto decided to bestow that name on him when he was taken back in.

"Tobi what?" Miso wished to know the man's surname.

"Just Tobi," the Jonin said before jumping up to a ceiling of the spa before disappearing from the scene. Miso was in awe at how cool their teacher seemed to be, how mysterious.

"I don't like him," Mitsuki stated grudgingly. Miso blinked at the girl's statement.

"I agree," Chan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Even Guy would have been a better instructor…" his eyes shifted to the side as he began to have second thoughts about his assertion.

"Come on guys," Miso grinned at them. "I know our sensei is like…"

"A jerk?" Mitsuki grumbled.

Miso's shoulders dropped as he sighed. His teammate was right… but… He looked up with persistence.

"But wouldn't it be great if we got him to like us?"

"For what?" Chan asked disinterestedly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well, we can't change instructors…" Miso pointed out. "And if we get him to like us, then he'll respect us. I bet he's a very powerful shinobi with a bunch of secrets," he imagined Tobi being some kind of legend, well known but hiding in the dark. "There's a reason why my father placed him with us. He wouldn't give us just any teacher. Am I right?"

Both of his teammates looked down as they took a moment to think about the boy's words. He was right; the Hokage wouldn't place a random shinobi as their Jonin sensei. It was logical for the man to put an instructor that would make them into fine shinobi.

"Well, I guess we do have to get along with him if we want him to teach us," Chan looked at Mitsuki who gave in by nodding.

"And most importantly… I want to see what's under that mask," Miso whispered to the two with amusement, which made his teammates roll their eyes.

* * *

As the day passed, Miso couldn't stop thinking about his new sensei. Why was he so secretive? Why didn't he have a dream? The boy took a seat at the dining table as his mother began serving their dinner. Naruto grinned at his wife for placing a bowl of ramen in front of him. She hadn't changed much. She was still the sweet, quiet woman who loved her family very much.

"Miso, how was your day?" she asked her son, who seemed to be deep in thought, staring at his own bowl of ramen. He slowly processed that someone was talking to him and eventually looked up at his mother with confusion.

"Huh?"

"Well, the real question is, how was your first day with your instructor?" Naruto grinned, hoping it all went well.

Miso was debating to tell him the truth; tell him how Tobi seemed like an uncaring teacher… Then again, he didn't want to risk having his teacher be replaced by anyone else. He had a strange desire to keep the masked man as his teacher, even if the man didn't have a care in the world.

"He's very quiet," Miso honestly said, looking down at his food.

"Quiet?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Miso shrugged, taking his chopsticks and devouring his ramen. Naruto blinked and looked at his wife who was watching their son with a bit of concern. She could tell her son was hiding something…

She sat down next to Naruto; hoping things would turn out for the best. She trusted him in placing Tobi as their son's teacher. Even if Naruto believed in the mask man to have changed, she still felt some sort of hesitance… Then again, who could blame her? Tobi was the one who started the fourth war… Thanks to him, many shinobi died. Even if the positive side of such chaos brought all shinobi nations together, it was still wrong.

She grabbed her own bowl silently, deciding to push all her worries aside for the moment so she could enjoy her time with her family. She could worry later, after all….

* * *

"He's a jerk," Mitsuki bluntly said as she sat around the dinner table with her mother while they were playing cards. Sakura sweatdropped from her daughter's harsh words. Two of her younger brothers, twins, were wrestling near them. They were always trying to prove who was stronger.

"What'd he do?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't respect us…"

"So you don't like him…?"

Mitsuki shook her head. Sakura wasn't sure whether or not she should tell her daughter to give Tobi a chance… She couldn't blame her for not liking the man; not many people did. The first time Naruto had asked them if it was alright to have Tobi as their children's teacher, she hated it, but Naruto seemed certain it would turn out great for everyone. Who could go against Naruto's wishes?

"Well…" she muttered under her breath, trying to know what was the best thing she could do for her child. "Just go with what your guts tell you," she believed it was the best advice she could give.

"And if he does anything suspicious, tell us," A calm voice said as a man walked into the dining room. He had kept his usual hair style that he had since he was a child, and wore his forehead protector on his forehead. He seemed to be wearing a flex jacket that was blue with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

Mitsuki watched her father, wondering why he would say such a thing. She believed her father was just being an overprotective father.

"Well, he thinks I'm weak…"

"You're an Uchiha," Sasuke walked over to his boys. "You're not weak." He pulled the twins apart from each other as they were still trying to continue with their brawl. "Prove him he's wrong."

Mitsuki smiled at her dad and nodded.

* * *

The masked man sat on a tree branch, looking up at the star-filled sky. He ignored the citizens that ran past the tree that he sat in; they tried very much to avoid him. He didn't really let it bother him as he had his own inner conflicts to worry about.

What was his purpose of being here? Why did he continue to live? He kept asking himself such questions ever since Naruto had taken him in. Then again, these questions were in his head most of his lifetime…. Except for the fact Madara had given him answers… given him a dream to follow, but now, without Madara, he had nothing…

Tobi closed his eyes silently, leaning against the trunk, hoping Naruto decided that having his son under his wing wasn't the wisest idea, but he knew that was never going to happen… After all, Naruto was always so tenacious…

* * *

**Author's AfterNote**

So if you guys noticed, I added a scene to chapter two that was supposed to be for chapter three. Well, i'm going to be putting chapters together to make them longer but at the same time make things flow better

So what do you guys think?

**Please Review and Comment : O**


End file.
